The Last Name
by Yamashita Emi
Summary: Saat kau kehilangan sebagian memory masa lalumu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencari tau apa yang terjadi di masa lalu? Walalupun masa lalu itu membuat hatimu, masa depanmu hancur setelah mengetahuinya? Yakinkah? Mungkin aku tidak.RnR please :D


Saat kau kehilangan sebagian memory masa lalumu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencari tau apa yang terjadi di masa lalu? Walalupun masa lalu itu membuat hatimu, masa depanmu hancur setelah mengetahuinya? Yakinkah? Mungkin aku tidak. Dan, siapa nama terakhir yang kau ingat?

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto **

**The Last Name **** Daevipiaa Chimamoto **

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

RnR and ENJOY~~

"Sakura!" seorang wanita berambut pirang memanggil sahabatnya sambil berlari kearahnya.

"Ah! Hai Ino!" wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu tersenyum sambil menjawab pertanyaan yang selanjutnya keluar dari sahabatnya itu. Hari ini Sakura dan Ino akan memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Ya, untunglah Sakura bisa ikut tahun ajaran baru ini setelah kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu. Tunggu! Kecelakaan? Sakura baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan ia harus kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Saat Sakura tersadar ia hanya mengingat kedua orang tuanya, sahabatnya, dan nama terakhir yang diingatnya adalah, Sasori. Tapi anehnya, saat Sakura bertanya siapa Sasori itu pada semua orang, mereka berkata tak mengenalnya. Sakura benar- benar ingin mengetahuinya, sungguh.

"Sakura! Jangan melamun! Lihat apasih?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap sahabatnya bingung.

"Ino, kau tau dia siapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk lelaki berambut emo bermata onyx yang sedang mendribel bola basket. Sesaat Ino tampak berfikir 'lelaki itu mirip Sasori, apa Sakura menyadarinya? Ah! Tidak! Sakura tidak boleh menyadarinya'.

"Umm? Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, ia juga masih kelas sepuluh seperti kita. Yang aku tau ia sangat ahli dalam basket, kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Ino takut- takut kalau Sakura benar- benar menyadarinya.

"Tidak apa- apa, sekilas aku seperti pernah mengenalnya" mendengar itu Ino tersentak, ia benar- benar tidak menyangka sahabatnya menyadarinya. Mungkin, dari gaya dan postur tubuh Sasori dan Sasuke berbeda, namun satu kesamaan yang sama adalah mereka sama- sama ahli dalam bermain basket. Lama Sakura dan Ino tenggelam dalam pikiran masing- masing sampai ada bola basket yang menggelinding ke arah Sakura, reflek Sakura menangkapnya.

"Ah! Maaf ya, boleh aku minta bolanya?" Tanya lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu pada Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, ini bolamu" Sakura menyerahkan bolanya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Sakura sedikit terpesona melihat ketampanan Uchiha ini. Sasuke menerima bolanya dan langsung menjulurkan tangannya membuat Sakura bingung.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, siapa namamu?" Sakura sedikit kaget mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mengajaknya kenalan, dan dengan senang hati Sakura mengambil tangan Sasuke. Ino yang memperhatikan mereka hanya diam.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, dan yang berambut pirang disebelahku ini namanya Ino" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman, Ino yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke. Ino benar- benar takut sekarang.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka semakin dekat. Disekolah pun Sakura dan Sasuke sering bersama, Sakura merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke, walaupun ia sedikit dingin tapi Sakura menyukainya. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia menganggap Sakura wanita yang berbeda dengan wanita lainnya. Tapi kedekatan mereka membuat Ino cemas, benar- benar cemas.

Jam sekolah sudah selesai daritadi, tapi Sasuke dan Sakura belum pulang mereka malah memilih duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Hari ini Ino ada les dan Sakura terpaksa pulang sendiri tapi karna di ajak Sasuke jadilah mereka disini sekarang.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura saat mereka sedang menikmati semilir angin yang sangat menyejukkan.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke malas- malasan sambil merubah posisi duduknya.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau seperti mirip seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tau itu siapa" jelas Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke serius. Yang di tatap hanya melirik bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingatnya? Memangnya kau amne-"

"Ya! Aku memang amnesia. Aku kehilangan sebagian memory masa laluku makanya aku tak bisa mengingatnya" Sasuke mengira Sakura hanya bercanda tapi setelah melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah menjadi tatapan kosong membuat Sasuke bingung 'kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya?'.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba tanya saja pada Ino?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Aku sudah coba tanya, tapi Ino tidak menjawabnya. Aku bingung Sasuke" jawab Sakura masih dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke mencoba berfikir 'kenapa Ino tidak memberitahunya? Apa yang telah terjadi?'. Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore. Sasuke mengajak Sakura pulang dan Sasuke pulang dengan sejuta tanda tanya dikepalanya 'besok aku akan tanya pada Ino apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada masa lalu sakura'.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah saat bel istirahat berbunyi Sasuke mulai mencari Ino tanpa ketauan Sakura tentunya. Dan akhirnya Sasuke menemukannya di dekat perpustakaan dan untungnya ia sedang tidak dengan Sakura.

"Ino! Bisakah aku bicara denganmu? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tentang Sakura" Ino sedikit kaget dan penasaran apa yang mau dibicarakan Sasuke dengannya tentang Sakura?

"Baiklah Sasuke. Kita keatap sekolah saja agar Sakura tidak tahu" Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti Ino menyusuri tangga menuju atap sekolah, tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai.

"Nah baiklah Sasuke apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Ino tidak sabar.

"Apa aku mirip orang yang pernah ada di masa lalu Sakura?" Ino tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, Ino benar- benar bingung apa yang harus dijawab. "Maksudku, Sakura pernah berkata bahwa aku mirip seseorang di masa lalunya? Siapa Ino?"

"….." Ino terdiam. Ia bingung harus menceritakannya darimana.

"Ino?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang bingung melihat Ino hanya diam.

"Aku bingung harus menceritakannya padamu atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu harus percaya padamu atau tidak. Sebagai sahabat Sakura aku hany-"

"Percayalah padaku" potong Sasuke yang hanya dibalas tatapan serius oleh Ino.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu Sakura mengalami kecelakaan, kau tahu kan?" tanya Ino yang mulai bercerita.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lanjutkan Ino" jawab Sasuke yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Sakura mengalami kecelakaan itu bersama pacarnya, Sasori. Mungkin kau mengenalnya? Ia seniormu dibasket bukan?" tanya Ino lagi pada Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemas. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan 'Sasori? Pantas saja Sakura bilang bahwa aku mirip seseorang'

"Tapikan, Sasori sudah-"

"Ya, Sasori sudah meninggal. Hanya Sakura yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu walaupun ia harus kehilangan memory masa lalunya. Tapi aku bersyukur Sakura kehilangan memory masa lalunya" Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Ino bingung.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan sahabatku sedih karna tahu bahwa orang yang sangat dicintainya sudah tidak ada, aku tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatku hancur. Masih banyak orang yang sayang padanya dan Sakura harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Sasori mungkin akan memakluminya disana" jelas Ino yang tidak terasa air matanya sudah menetes. Sasuke tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Ino. Membayangkan orang yang dicintai Sasuke hancur itu bukan hal yang bagus. Dicintai Sasuke? Sakura?

"Dan Sasuke. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura. Aku tidak keberatan, aku mempercayaimu Sasuke" kata- kata Ino barusan membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Aku pergi dulu Sasuke! Ku rasa Sakura mencariku. Ingat satu pesanku Sasuke, jaga dan sayangi Sakura dengan hatimu" Sasuke terus menatap Ino yang tersenyum simpul kepadanya.

"Arigatou, Ino" jawab Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus apa setelah ini. Yang dia tahu dalam hatinya Sasuke harus menjaga Sakura. Ya! Sasuke mencintai Sakura.

.

.

Saat ini Ino dan Sakura sedang berjalan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus mengoceh karna Ino menghilang saat istirahat dan kembali dengan muka lesu membuat Sakura bingung saja. Saat Sakura sedang asyik mengoceh tiba- tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dan membuat mereka kaget.

"Sakura! Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" ternyata yang menarik tangan Sakura adalah Sasuke. 'bikin kaget aja Sasuke ini' pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Mau kemana Sasu- hey!" belum selesai Sakura berbicara Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Ino sendiri. Ino yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng pasrah 'ya setidaknya aku menyerahkan Sakura pada orang yang tepat'.

Sakura yang daritadi mengikuti Sasuke hanya berlari sambil berfikir 'mau dibawa kemana aku ini?'. Dan pertanyaan Sakura terjawab sudah saat mereka sampai disebuah pemakaman. Sakura tambah bingung dengan semua ini, dan Sasuke berhenti pada sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan **AKASUNA NO SASORI. **

"Umm? Sasuke?" dan akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Sakura, kau ingat dia?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik batu nisan didepannya dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Sakura. "Kau pernah bilang aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang kan? Dan sekarang kau harus tau aku ini mirip-"

"Sssst! Sasuke" potong Sakura. "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini" Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut. Saat perjalanan pulang keheningan pun terjadi, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan sampai..

"Kenapa Sakura?" Sakura yang mendengar itu melirik Sasuke bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin mengetahui masa lalumu? Bukankah kau bilang kau penasaran dengan masa lalumu?"

Sesaat Sakura terdiam tapi ia segera menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. " Dulu aku memang penasaran ingin mengetahuinya tapi sekarang tidak" Sakura bicara sambil melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku hidup untuk masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan. Aku takut jika aku mengetahui masa laluku itu membuat masa depanku hancur dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku ingin melihat masa depan denganmu, Sasuke".

Penjelasan Sakura benar- benar membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Sakura juga menginginkannya, mencintainya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan mendaratkan ciuman dikening Sakura "Aku juga ingin melihat masa depan denganmu. Sakura, aishiteru"

Mendengar itu Sakura sangat senang dan berhambur ke pelukan Sasuke. "Aishiteru, Sasuke" sekarang Sakura sadar mengapa nama terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Sasori, mungkin dulu ia mempunyai kenangan indah bersamanya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, nama terkahir yang akan ada di dalam hati Sakura adalah lelaki yang sedang memeluknya, lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, Uchiha Sasuke.

-END-

HAHAHA XD akhirnya fict ini kelaarrr :D inspirasinya datang karna Nuna ku tersayaaang disekolah! XD ini fict terakhirku di tahun 2011. Pia- chan mau bilang **HAPPY NEW YEAR :* **semoga semuanya menjadi lebih baaiikkkk! :D

Akhir kata. Klik REVIEW dibawah ini yaaaaXD


End file.
